


Kissed by Fireflies

by Starwardsfrost



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Firefly
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefly Setting, Bank Robbery, F/M, First Meetings, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwardsfrost/pseuds/Starwardsfrost
Summary: Robb Stark and Jon Snow are brothers from a family of conmen and thieves. Ygritte runs with a crew of Wildlings in the rebel groupFree Folk.They meet at a bank heist.





	Kissed by Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> 'Once upon a time in outer space, a man called Ned Stark packed up his wife and kids and ran for the outer rim. Years later, the Stark family makes a semi-honest living at a life of crime.'
> 
> This whole 'verse i've strong together's just wish fulfillment on my part. Here there be mighty world building and epic crossovers that I'm not gonna tell you about. Right now, I hope this makes someone laugh.

Ygritte hadn’t meant to bring him along. It was just supposed to be a simple job, sure, but she was focused. On task.

You had to be, when you were the lookout on a job. And Ygritte was very good at what she did.

She was good at shooting impossible targets, she was quick on her feet, and she was handy in a fight. She was great at fucking and lived for a rush of adrenaline now and again.

What Ygritte was not good at was awkward pretty-boys trying to chat her up in the middle of a bank heist.

But he had, and he was indeed very pretty, so when Tormund’s voice came in through her earpiece saying the job had gone south, she had regretted not getting to tease the lad a bit longer.

When she pushed the feeling aside and ran for the back entrance to the bank, he had chased after her. But then the bank door had swung open, and out popped a pretty lad about their age, with kissed by fire hair like hers, who was absolutely not Tormund or any of the rest of their crew, and also didn’t look like an irate bank employee calling the Alliance down on them. 

“Robb!” shouted the idiot behind her. Ginger, who’s name must have been Robb, started grinning like a loon, and then had the gall to ask

“Who’s she?”

“I’m Ygritte, now who the hell are you?”

“We’re brothers.” Said Robb, while ate the same time Jon was saying “We’re bankrobbers.” They grinned at her.

“Not this bank, surely, my crew got here first!” she exclaimed.

“Were you flirting when you were supposed to be on lookout duty?” Robb asked his brother, teasing him.

“No!”shouted Ygritte. “No!” shouted Jon at the same time.

Robb laughed at them while Ygritte glared daggers at Jon, who was looking at her with a sullen expression she wanted to wipe of his stupid face. _How dare he be pouting!_ She knew better than to get distracted in the middle of a job.


End file.
